Muñeca
by nyanko1827
Summary: Hermosa, toda ella es una hermosura. Sus orbes semejantes a la miel irradiando sinceridad e ingenuidad, su larga cabellera castaña, su esbelta figura denotando juventud, sin duda estaba enamorado de ella, pero no podía ser, su amor por ella es imposible.
1. Todo tiene un comienzo

**Autora: **Nyanko.

**Summary: **Hermosa, toda ella es una hermosura. Sus orbes semejantes a la miel, irradiando sinceridad e ingenuidad, su larga cabellera castaña, su esbelta figura denotando juventud, sin duda estaba enamorado de ella, pero no podía ser, su amor por ella es imposible, simplemente porque es una muñeca.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei~

**N/A: ***Redoble de tambores* ¡Ta-tachan! Un fem27~ Es el primero que escribo, pero he de decir que no me disgusta y leo algunos fics que son fem27, así que… quería dar un pequeño aporte~ Espero que no os disguste el cambio de género a Tsu-chan… aunque no cambia mucho XD sólo su cuerpo y el pelo largo, también que el fic ha surgido por una imagen que vi de fem27 (muuuuy mona) y de un manga (Mamiya Doll Hosue) que va sobre el tema de muñecas con vida y sus dueños.

* * *

><p><strong>Muñeca.<strong>

**Capítulo I: Todo tiene un comienzo.**

* * *

><p>Un hombre en sus treinta, de cabellos azabaches y ojos de color azul metalizado, vestido con un traje negro y camisa blanca, estaba caminando por las calles de Venecia buscando una renombrada tienda que le han sugerido.<p>

Viendo los canales con góndolas, y las distintas tiendas y mercados que habían, por fin llegó al lugar que estaba buscando durante horas. La tienda se veía vieja y destartalada por fuera, no es que diera mucha confianza, pero como tenía algo en mente entró sin importarle nada.

Al abrir la puerta sonaron unas campanitas, avisando a los dueños que tenían clientes. Una vez dentro, el hombre miró la tienda, viendo distintos cuerpos de madera, brazos, piernas, cabezas, y otras partes del cuerpo colgando del techo por hilos, mostrando la variedad de mercancía que tenían los dueños.

Se acercó al mostrador y esperó a que alguien le atendiera, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando vio bajar por unas escaleras a un hombre mayor seguido de su, supongamos, mujer, que al ver un cliente, pusieron en sus rostros una sonrisa comercial.

_Buenos días, joven.– Le saludo el hombre.

_Buenos días.– Le devolvió el saludo mientras observaba el techo repleto de partes del cuerpo sin juntar.

_Veo que le interesan nuestras muñecas.– Comentó la mujer al verle mirar hacia arriba, el hombre asintió como respuesta. –Tenemos de distintas variedades, como de distintos precios.– Le informó la señora.

_Me da igual el precio, quiero a una que aparente quince años.– La pareja se miró mutuamente y luego pasaron su mirada a su cliente que todavía observaba el techo.

_Hace poco que hicimos una, nos la encargaron pero luego no les gustó como quedó, ¿quiere verla?– El señor sacó de su trance al cliente.

_Sí.–

La pareja le indicaron que les siguiera, abrieron una puerta situada detrás del mostrador, entrando a la sala a la que conducía. El hombre la observó, vio una mesa con distintas herramientas y trozos de madera, arcilla, cabello artificial… en definitiva, parecía ser el lugar donde trabajaban para hacer las muñecas.

_Es esta.– La mujer le enseñó la única muñeca que estaba montada.

El hombre quedó maravillado, la muñeca tiene el cabello castaño y largo hasta media espalda, algo desordenado dándole un toque rebelde, los ojos, sin vida, son de color parecido a la miel, su piel está ligeramente bronceada, trajeada con un vestido de largo hasta las rodillas de color naranja y unos simples zapatos de igual color que el vestido y por último, en su cuello adornaba un colgante con un crucifijo plateado. La muñeca está sentada en una silla, bien puesta y con las manos entrelazadas sobre sus muslos, parecía que en cuanto la tocaran fuera a romperse.

_Es perfecta.– Murmuró el hombre, la pareja de ancianos se miraron complacidos. –Cuánto cuesta.–

_Puede llevársela, lo cierto, es que estábamos buscando a alguien que la quisiera. Nos la encargaron hace mucho tiempo, pero luego no les gustó el resultado. Espero que la cuide bien, para nosotros es como nuestra hija, le pusimos nombre y todo.– La dueña rió entre dientes a lo ultimo dicho, pero eso fue lo que más llamó la atención al cliente.

_¿Le pusieron nombre?–

_Sí, se lo hemos puesto… somos japoneses y en nuestro país fue donde nos la encargaron, cuando la rechazaron decidimos quedárnosla y ponerle nombre hasta que alguien la quisiera. Como es suya puede ponerle el nombre que quiera.–

_¿Cuál le pusieron?– La pareja miró con asombro al cliente, era el primero en preguntarles que nombre les ponían a sus creaciones.

_Tsukiyo. Así es como la nombramos.– Le respondió la dueña con nostalgia, nostalgia que fue captada por el hombre y que con su mirada pidió respuesta. –Nuestra hija se llamaba así, murió de una enfermedad y fue en ese entonces que nos pidieron que creáramos una muñeca con forma de mujer. La echamos tanto de menos, que hicimos que la muñeca fuera la viva imagen de nuestra pequeña Tsu-chan.– La mujer mientras relataba acariciaba la mejilla de la muñeca. –Entenderemos si ahora no la quiere, porque… ¿quién quiere a una muñeca parecida a una difunta? Nadie.–

_Esa es la razón por la cual no la quisieron cuando la fueron a entregar.–

_Exacto.–

_¿Seguro que quieren dármela?– La pareja se miró sorprendida y miraron atónicamente al cliente.

_¿Piensa llevársela? ¿Incluso después de que le hayamos dicho que la hicimos pensando en nuestra hija y que físicamente es ella?– El hombre asintió a la pregunta echa por el anciano, la mujer se tapó el rostro con ambas manos ocultando las lágrimas de felicidad que comenzaban a caer por su rostro.

_¿Lo has escuchado, Tsu-chan?– La mujer le preguntó a la muñeca, acariciándole la mejilla con ternura. –Te quieren en su hogar.–

El hombre se quedó mirando a la pareja mientras hacían los preparativos para que se la llevara. Cuando la muñeca estuvo en una caja y bien resguardada junto con las distintas ropas que la anciana le compraba y la vestía. Con un agradecimiento, el hombre salió de la tienda cargado con todo y se fue hacia su casa.

Al llegar a su casa, entró dándole a la servidumbre las ropas obtenidas para que las lavaran, y él se fue hacia una habitación para depositar la muñeca. Al entrar en la habitación, abrió la caja y sacó a la muñeca sentándola en el borde de la cama y el arrodillándose delante de ella.

_Eres perfecta para lo que necesito.– Murmuró el hombre acariciando la mejilla de la muñeca.

Se levantó de su posición, y salió de la habitación, cerrándola antes con llave para que nadie entrase y fue a hacer unas llamadas.

::0::

Una de las doncellas al ver la ropa que su maestro le había dado la miró confundida, la dueña de la casa no llevaba ropas tan normales, pero lo ignoró e hizo la colada.

Fueron apareciendo distintas personas del servicio, observando la ropa traída por el dueño de la casa, todos la miraban extrañados, sin entender el porque de esa ropa.

_¿Creéis que el señor tiene una amante?– Preguntó una de las doncellas a los demás.

_Cállate y no digas esas cosas. El señor nunca engañaría a la señora.– Le reprendió el jardinero.

_Pero vamos, este tipo de ropa no la lleva la señora.– Esta vez fue la doncella que estaba tendiendo la colada.

_No hagáis tontas suposiciones del señor, sus motivos debe tener para traer este tipo de ropa a la casa.– El mayordomo principal cortó cualquier tipo de habladurías entre el servicio y les hizo volver a sus puestos.

Pero sin saberlo, unos ojos azules oyeron la conversación y fue a contárselo a su madre.

::0::

El hombre, al acabar las llamadas, se fue al gran salón y se sentó en uno de los sillones con el periódico abierto y una taza de café en la mesita de centro, esperando a que viniera al hombre que llamó.

La puerta del salón se abrió con un gran estruendo, dejando ver a una mujer de cabellos platinos y ojos de igual color, vestida con un vestido largo y estrecho de color rojo, junto a un niño de cinco años, su cabello del mismo color que la mujer y sus ojos de color azul, vestido con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de vestir negros, los dos observando con ira al hombre que no parecía haberse inmutado por el ruido.

_Querido, quiero una explicación.– Comenzó la mujer, acercándose a su marido con su hijo cogido de la mano.

_¿De qué?–

_De esos vestidos que están lavando los sirvientes.–

Ante eso, el hombre levantó su vista del periódico y la clavó en el rostro de su mujer.

_Luego.– Esa fue su respuesta.

_Ahora.– Replicó la mujer.

El hombre suspiró con pesadez, se levantó del sillón y le indicó a su mujer que le siguiera.

_Alaude, ve a jugar.– Le ordenó a su hijo, el niño obedeció y se fue dejando a sus padres a solas. –Sígueme.–

La pareja comenzó a caminar por los pasillos hasta la habitación donde anteriormente estuvo el señor de la casa. Al llegar, el hombre abrió la puerta y dejó que su mujer entrara. Cuando lo hizo, su mujer se quedó petrificada al ver a la muñeca.

_Es… ¿es una niña?– Le preguntó con duda.

_No, una muñeca. La he comprado para que se encargue de cuidar a Alaude cuando nosotros no estemos.–

_¿Cómo va a cuidarle si es una muñeca?–

_Estoy esperando a alguien que hará que la muñeca pueda moverse.–

La mujer entendió y asintió, saliendo de la habitación y dejando que su marido cerrara la puerta con llave para que nadie entrase.

_No se lo digas a nuestro hijo, querida.–

_Por supuesto, es una sorpresa, ¿verdad?– Su marido sólo asintió y comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose donde anteriormente estuvo seguido de su mujer.

Estuvieron los dos en el gran salón esperando a que el invitado apareciese, y lo hizo, con tres horas de retraso, pero lo hizo.

_Señor, su visita acaba de llegar.–

Al decirlo, un hombre entró al salón, también en sus treinta, de cabellos castaños oscuros y orbes negras, vestía al igual que todos, un caro traje de color beige.

_Siento el retraso, Alexander.– Se disculpo el recién llegado.

_Has tardado tres horas, Mikahil. Espero que tengas una buena razón.–

_Jajaja, he estado buscando a alguien que pudiese quedarse con mi hijo y eso me ha tomado tiempo. Al final le he dejado con su amigo y he podido venir.– Explicó con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro y rascándose la nuca.

_Te han encontrado.– Resumió Alexander, levantándose del sillón e indicándole que le siguiera.

_Me conoces muy bien. Sí, me han encontrado, es por eso que quiero que mi hijo esté seguro.– Le contestó siguiendo a su amigo y a la mujer.

_Van a matarte a ti y a tu esposa.–

_¡Au! Eres muy directo, además eso ya lo sé. Y mi esposa y yo estamos bien con sólo saber que nuestro hijo estará a salvo. Por cierto, ¿qué necesitas?–

_Quiero que me hagas un favor.–

_¿¡Necesitas un favor de mí?– Exclamó sorprendido, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada mortal de la pareja. –No me miréis así, pero es raro que necesitéis algo de mí, normalmente soy yo el que pide favores.–

_¿Vas a hacerlo o no?– Esta vez fue la mujer quien se interpuso en la conversación.

_Claro, Elizabeth. Pero a cambio, necesito que me prometáis algo.– La pareja puso toda su atención. –Si alguna vez os encontráis con mi hijo y su amigo, encargaos de ellos, por favor.– Les pidió inclinándose.

_Si le vemos lo haremos.– Concluyó Alexander.

_Gracias, eres un gran ami… conocido.– Cambió la palabra al ver la mirada mandada por su _amigo_.

_Hemos llegado.– Anunció al pararse delante de la puerta.

Mikahil miró con curiosidad la puerta, que para su gran asombro, estaba cerrada con llave y sólo podía abrirla Alexander. Cuando la puerta estuvo abierta, los tres entraron y el dueño de la casa cerró otra vez la puerta con llave.

Al estar dentro, Mikahil observo la hermosa muñeca sentada en el borde de la cama, quedando maravillado por ella y calculando mentalmente lo que le habría costado a su amigo, seguro que era carísima.

_Quiero que le des vida.– Anunció Alexander sacando de su trance al invitado.

_¿Perdón? Me parece que no he escuchado bien. ¿Quieres que le de vida?– Preguntó escéptico.

_He estado investigando los distintos tipos de llamas y voluntades, y he descubierto que la tuya puede hacerlo.–

_Sí, si eso lo sé. Pero debes saber que el cuerpo al cual le proporcione mi llama para darle vida a de ser compatible con ella.– Alexander le mandó una mirada de las de cállate y hazlo. –Vale, vale.– Levantó las manos en rendición.

Con un suspiro, Mikahil se acercó al cuerpo de la muñeca y puso su dedo índice en la frente de ella, activando su llama y rodeando a la muñeca con la llama. Al cabo de cinco minutos, el invitado quitó el dedo de la frente y se alejó de la muñeca, mirando a ver si había funcionado.

No pasó nada, la muñeca seguía con los ojos abiertos y sin vida, hasta que la vieron como los cerraba y luego volvía a abrirlos, mirando a su alrededor y posando sus orbes en los presentes. Asustándose al ver que las tres personas la miraban, se levantó apresurada y comenzó a dar reverencias y pedir disculpas a ton ni son.

_T-Tranquila.– Mikahil intentó calmarla, pero no lo consiguió, lo único que hizo fue asustarla más y haciendo que lanzara un indigno chillido mientras se apartaba de las manos del hombre castaño.

_Fuera, la asustas.– Le ordenó Elizabeth, echando al invitado de la habitación y quedando sólo la muñeca con ellos dos. –Lo siento mucho, no queríamos asustarte.– Comenzó acercándose a ella. –¿Cómo te llamas?– Le preguntó posicionándose delante de ella y sonriéndole.

_Tsu-Tsukiyo.– Murmuró avergonzada y desviando la mirada.

_Es un nombre muy bonito, yo soy Elizabeth y el mi marido, Alexander.–

_Lo sé, el me compró.– Dijo con voz tenue.

_Vaya, no sabia que pudieras sentir lo que hay a tu alrededor.–

_Y no podemos, pero…–

_Eso da igual, querida.– Alexander cortó a la muñeca. –Quiero que te hagas cargo de mi hijo cuando nosotros no estemos en la casa.– Tsukiyo le miró fijamente y luego asintió. –Bien, te lo voy a presentar.– Elizabeth le cogió de la mano y la sacó de la habitación conduciéndola hacia donde su hijo suele estar jugando, su marido y Mikahil iban detrás de las dos.

Llegaron al gran patio, y vieron a una pequeña figura peleándose con uno de los guardaespaldas que tenían.

_¡Alaude!– Elizabeth llamó a su hijo. –Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien.– El niño asintió y corrió hasta donde su madre estaba, cuando llegó junto a ella, vio a la niña que llevaba agarrada de la mano y se la quedó mirando.

_Ella es Tsukiyo, y va a ser tu compañera de juegos.–

El niño la miró de arriba a bajo, luego pasó su mirada a los tres adultos que estaban esperando una respuesta de parte del menor.

_Soy Alaude.– Se presentó y cogió a la muñeca de la mano para llevársela.

_¡Guau! Si que acepta rápido las cosas.– Comentó Mikahil.

_No es que las acepte rápido, simplemente le habrá gustado la muñeca.– Comentó divertida Elizabeth siguiendo a su marido que comenzaba a irse hacia la casa.

_¡Esperadme!– Mikahil al verles alejarse les siguió, dejando a los dos menores en el jardín.

::0::

Alaude llevó a la muñeca hasta donde estuvo anteriormente y le indicó que se sentara en el césped junto a él.

_¿Por qué has decidido trabajar aquí?– Le preguntó curioso.

_El señor me ha comprado, amo Alaude.– Esa respuesta hizo que el niño frunciera el ceño.

_¿Comprado? ¿Se pueden comprar humanos?– Ella soltó una ligera risa antes de contestar.

_No.– Negó con la cabeza. –Pero si las muñecas, amo.–

_¿Muñecas?–

_Sí, yo soy una muñeca. El señor lo único que ha hecho a sido darme cuerda.– Le explicó ante la atenta y curiosa mirada del niño.

Estuvieron hablando hasta que se hizo de noche y una de las sirvientas los llamó para cenar.

::0::

Los años pasaron, y en la misma mansión un chico en sus dieciséis años, con el cabello platino y los ojos azules estaba en el jardín de la mansión acompañado de una chica en sus quince, con el cabello castaño atado en una coleta alta y ojos color parecido a la miel. El chico la miró de reojo y luego miró a su alrededor, observando que sólo estaban ellos dos, sonrió y cogió la mano de su acompañante tirándola encima suyo.

Asustada por el brusco movimiento, la chica soltó un grito y se aferró al cuerpo fuertemente, al levantar la mirada se encontró con un par de orbes azules mirándola con ternura.

_¿Amo Alaude?– Preguntó confundida por la acción del chico.

Alaude no contestó, sólo acercó el rostro de la chica al suyo y juntó sus labios a los contrarios, sorprendiéndola y asuntándola a la vez. La chica le apartó y se sentó en el suelo lejos de él.

_¿Qué está haciendo, amo?– Le preguntó con expresión asustada.

_Te quiero.– Le dijo acercándola una vez más a su cuerpo. –Te amo más que a nada.– Le susurró al oído cuando la tuvo una vez más encima suyo. Ella levantó su rostro aterrorizada y negó con la cabeza.

_No debe hacerlo. Debe enamorarse de otra persona, formar una familia y ser feliz con ella.– Alaude frunció el ceño y escondió su rostro en el hombro de la chica.

_Pero yo te quiero a ti Tsukiyo.– Susurró cerca del oído de la chica. –Yo sólo te quiero a ti, y me dan igual las demás.– Alaude levantó el rostro y clavó su mirada en la contraria. –Intentémoslo.– Le rogó, acercando nuevamente sus labios a los de ella.

Tsukiyo cerró los ojos y aceptó el contacto, estirando sus brazos y entrelazándolos en el cuello de Alaude.

_Está bien, hasta que se canse de mí.– Le hizo prometer y él como respuesta, le dio una sonrisa ladeada.

_Nunca voy a cansarme.– Le prometió juntando sus labios de nuevo.

Sin saberlo un par de orbes azul metalizadas les estaban observando, Alexander al ver la escena cerró los ojos y se fue dentro de la mansión, arrepintiéndose de su decisión.

Cuando los dos adolescentes entraron dentro de la mansión, una de las criadas les estaban esperando para guiarles hacia donde se encontraban los dueños de la mansión y padres de Alaude. Tsukiyo agarró fuertemente la mano de su ahora amante por el nerviosismo, imaginándose el porque les llamaban.

Al llegar al despacho de Alexander, la criada se despidió y les dejó a los dos delante de la puerta. Cogiendo una profunda respiración, Alaude abrió la puerta, dejando ver a su padre con el ceño fruncido y a su madre con expresión preocupada. Entraron y cerraron la puerta tras de si, posicionándose delante de los mayores esperando la sentencia.

_Se puede saber en que piensas, Alaude.–

_No se de que habla, padre.–

Alexander dirigió su mirada a las manos entrelazadas de los dos jóvenes, que en cuanto Tsukiyo entendió la mirada, soltó el agarre y agachó la mirada.

_Eso no es de su incumbencia.– Le dijo con enfado Alaude e intentando volver a tener la mano de la chica entre la suya.

_Sí que es de mi incumbencia. Ella es una muñeca, esto no irá a ningún lado.–

_No le hables así, no es una muñeca. Habla, se mueve, siente, ella…–

_Soy una muñeca, amo.– Le cortó la chica, haciendo que Alaude la mirara confundido. –Aunque me comporte como un humano, por dentro soy una muñeca. No puedo satisfacerle en ninguno de los sentidos.– Le aclaró aún con la cabeza gacha.

_Por eso me has dicho que no debía.– Ella asintió.

_Hijo… vas a encontrar a otra mujer que te guste. Tsukiyo te ha cuidado desde los cinco años, es posible que estés confundiendo los sentimientos.– Elizabeth intentó razonar y que la incomoda tensión que se había formado se disipara, pero sólo logró que su hijo la mirara con indignación

_¿Cómo puede decir eso, madre? No he confundido mis sentimientos, la amo. Y me da igual que sea una muñeca, encontraré la manera de que pueda ser humana.– Les dijo decidido y atrayendo a Tsukiyo hacia él.

Los dos mayores se miraron entre sí, y luego miraron otra vez a los adolescentes, viendo la expresión de asombro en el rostro de la menor. Alexander suspiró y les indicó con la mano que podían irse.

Satisfecho con el resultado, Alaude agarró a Tsukiyo de la mano y se la llevó del despacho de su padre.

::0::

Cuatro años habían pasado desde ese incidente, y Alexander volvía estar sentado en uno de los sillones su despacho junto a su esposa, su hijo y la muñeca estaban delante de ellos esperando a que el señor de la casa hablara, estaban nerviosos, la primera vez que les pilló besándose habló con los dos para darles una gran reprimenda. Y ahora, después de eso, volvían a reunirse en el mismo salón y de la misma forma que la vez anterior.

_¿Sucede algo, padre?– Preguntó Alaude, que ya estaba en sus veinte, mirando retadoramente a su padre.

_Alaude.– Le reprendió su madre al ver la mirada que su hijo le mandaba a su marido.

_Déjale, Elizabeth.– Le dijo a su mujer antes de pasar a los dos jóvenes. –Sólo os he llamado para deciros una cosa.– Los dos jóvenes, ahora más relajados, escucharon con atención. –Supongo, que te acuerdas de Mikahil, Tsukiyo.– La mencionada asintió, cómo no acordarse de la persona que le dio cuerda. –Bien, el estuvo en problemas y ahora esos problemas nos han salpicado a nosotros por intentar ayudarle. Tenéis que iros de la casa y buscar algún refugio, preferiría que buscaseis el hijo de ese sujeto. Pero ninguno de los dos sabe como es, así que me conformo con que huyáis de la mansión y sobreviváis.–

_No pienso huir.– Dijo con convicción el de cabellos platinos, Elizabeth suspiró, esto les llevaría para largo, tanto su marido como hijo eran igual de tercos.

Levantándose del sillón, cogió la mano de la menor y la sacó del salón junto a ella y la atenta mirada de los dos hombres. Cerró la puerta del despacho y comenzó a caminar en silencio por los pasillos, Tsukiyo miró a la dueña de la mansión con una gran interrogante en la cabeza, pero no iba a preguntar hasta llegar a su destino.

Elizabeth se detuvo delante de una gran puerta, y entró en ella dejándola abierta para que la muñeca la siguiera. Una vez las dos estaban dentro, cerró la puerta y se acercó a la cómoda sacando del primer cajón una especie de libro y entregándoselo a la menor.

_E-Esto es…– Tartamudeo Tsukiyo al saber lo que le daba.

_Lo siento, se que está muy mal leer el diario personal de otra persona. Pero al verlo me entraron unas ganas irremediables de saber que pensabas de todo, casi nunca nos dices que es lo que te preocupa o pasa por tu cabeza, y al leerlo me he quedado mucho más tranquila. Se que hago bien en dejar a mi hijo en tus manos, y sabrás que es lo que le conviene.– Le dijo con una dulce sonrisa, que fue correspondida por una idéntica de la muñeca.

_Gracias por confiar en mi ama. No les defraudaré.– La sonrisa de Elizabeth se ensanchó y se acercó a Tsukiyo para darle un abrazo.

_Lo sé, eso no hace falta que me lo digas.– Le susurró al oído. –Cuídale por nosotros y encontrad al hijo de Mikahil, os hará bien.– Le dijo mientras la soltaba y le agarraba el rostro para darle un beso en la mejilla.

_Pero yo no conozco a su hijo.– Le comentó cuando sintió su rostro libre del agarre.

_Cierto, pero le reconocerás en cuanto le veas.–

Elizabeth se dirigió otra vez a la puerta, dando por terminada la conversación, abriéndola y haciéndole señas para que salieran las dos de ella. Volvieron a recorrer el mismo pasillo, esta vez en dirección contraria hasta llegar a la puerta principal, donde Alexander y Alaude ya las estaban esperando.

_Siento la tardanza, querido. Le estaba dando algo a Tsukiyo.–

_Será mejor que empecéis a iros, dentro de poco la mansión estará rodeada de mafiosos y no podréis salir de ella.– Les recomendó el dueño de la mansión.

Elizabeth se despidió de su hijo y de la chica, que correspondieron la despedida gustosos y se fueron de la mansión.

_Estarán bien, querida.–

_Lo sé, pero igualmente estoy preocupada.– Le contestó mientras entraba una vez más dentro de la casa para nunca más salir.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! ¿Y bien~? Se ve de lejos cual va a ser la pareja principal XD Es un fic de tres, como mucho cuatro (el epilogo dependiendo si lo queréis o no), capis. El nombre de Tsu-chan… bueno, resulta que Tsunako, Tsunahime, Tsunaruhime y Tsunami no me van mucho, además, son los más leídos, así que estuve entre Tsunayuki y Tsukiyo y bueno, el resto ya os lo imagináis. También me ha salido algo… demasiado… ¿rosita? No se como expresarlo…

Tsuki: ¿Algo demasiado rosita? Perdona te ha quedado demasiado cursi.

¿Qué haces aquí?

Tsuki: Fácil, un pájaro me ha dicho que estabas escribiendo Alaude27 y he venido corriendo.

¿Un pájaro? ¿Hibird?

Tsuki: No, tu pájaro no. Tú hermana.

¡Pero será chismosa! Además, no es Alaude27, es Alaudexfem27 hay una gran diferencia.

Tsuki: Sí, sí, pero igualmente sale my sexy Alaude *Tsuki empieza a soñar despierta*

¡No es sólo tuyo!

*Tsuki sale de su ensoñación* Tsuki: Tú ya tienes a Hibari. *Tsuki vuelve a entrar en su ensoñación*

¡No! ¡Yo les quiero a los dos! *Nyanko comienza a soñar despierta*

Se aceptan críticas, comentarios, adulaciones a mi persona (¿?), lanzamientos de tomates, lechugas, cualquier tipo de hortaliza XD, bueno, lo que os apetezca.

¡Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan~!

P.D.: Estoy con las traducciones, así que no desesperéis. Esto ha salido cuando me daba un descanso y leía el manga Mamiya Doll House.

Nos leemos.


	2. Entre el comienzo y el final

**Autora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei~

**N/A: **Sólo puedo pedir perdón por el OoC de Alaude TT3TT

Tsuki: ¿OoC? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ya lo veras…

* * *

><p><strong>Muñeca.<strong>

**Capítulo II: Entre el comienzo y el final.**

* * *

><p>Alaude y Tsukiyo llevaban caminando cinco horas, habían parado para que el mayor descansara y comiera algo, esos ratos ella los aprovechaba para buscar cualquier tipo de información que les pudiera llevar hasta el hijo de ese hombre. Pero no encontraba nada, y no muy lejos se encontraba la mansión de Alaude y si no se apresuraban podrían encontrarles.<p>

_No te preocupes.– Le dijo Alaude apretándole la mano para confortarla. –Encontraremos algún lugar donde podamos pasar la noche.– Le aseguró dándole un casto beso en los labios.

_No es eso lo que me preocupa, amo.– Tsukiyo agachó la cabeza mirando al suelo. –Estoy preocupada por el señor y la señora.–

La expresión de Alaude se entristeció un poco ante la mención de sus padres, pero lo apartó de su mente y detuvo su andar, haciendo que la muñeca también se detuviera y le mirara con confusión por el acto.

Ignorando la mirada dada por la menor, Alaude la atrajo hacia si mismo y la abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco que hay entre su hombro y su cuello, embriagándose por su dulce aroma.

Quedaron en esa posición unos minutos, minutos en los cuales Alaude no quiso moverse, pero que si no fuera por una molesta risa junto a una mirada curiosa, nunca hubiera salido de esa posición.

Levantando la cabeza de donde la tenía, Alaude observó a quién había emitido esa molesta risa, encontrándose con unos orbes oscuros y una sonrisa de lo más molesta. Alaude gruñó en ira y escondió a Tsukiyo detrás de él, siguiendo los pasos del hombre que tenían delante.

_Que escena más bonita.– Les dijo el hombre con retintineo. –Es una lástima que esta escena deba acabar, ¿cierto?– El hombre iba acercándose a cada palabra que salía de su boca. –Hum… ¿sabéis que me gustaría?– Les preguntó y sin esperar respuesta les contestó. –Que ese lindo vestido blanco que llevas, se manchara de sangre.– Junto a ese comentario, el hombre comenzó a reír histéricamente y sacando una pistola, apuntando a los dos jóvenes. –Si hubierais ido más deprisa, es muy probable que hubierais escapado, pero habéis sido lentos.– Comentó cuando dejó de reír, sacándole el seguro a su revolver y balanceando el arma entre los dos, sin decidirse a quien disparar.

Tsukiyo al ver que iba en serio, se interpuso entre el arma y Alaude, protegiéndole de cualquier mal que ese hombre fuese a hacerle.

_¿Qué haces? Aparta.– Le ordenó Alaude al ver la acción de su amada.

_No, si a mí me dispara no me sucederá nada, en cambio si le dispara a usted morirá.– Susurró para que sólo Alaude pudiera oírle.

_¿Te piensas que eso va a calmarme? ¡Aparta!– Volvió a ordenarle, pero esta vez cogiéndola y posicionándola una vez más detrás de él.

_Qué romántico~– Se burló el hombre. –Os estáis peleando para ver quien muere primero. Venga, voy a dejar que lo hagáis juntos.– En cuanto acabó la frase, sacó un segundo revolver y les apuntó a los dos, petrificándoles en el acto. –¿Veis? ¿A que soy amable?– Alaude estaba furioso, él podía defenderse y habría acabado con ese insignificante bicho si ella no estuviera.

Tsukiyo leyó la expresión de su acompañante e internamente maldijo el no haber aprendido algo de autodefensa cuando estuvo en la casa viendo a Alaude practicarla. Pero que no supiera, no significaba que no pudiese ayudar, dirigió su mirada al atacante y soltándose del agarre del mayor comenzó a correr dirección al asesino.

Alaude iba a gritarle por hacer tal barbaridad, pero calló cuando vio la mirada que le enviaba la muñeca, entendiendo el mensaje, rebuscó en sus bolsillos sus amadas esposas, una vez las tuvo, se lanzó hacia delante junto a Tsukiyo y comenzó a atacar al asesino.

En uno de los golpes que le propinó, pudo robarle uno de los revolvers que portaba el agresor y ahora le apuntaba directamente en la sien, haciendo que su atacante temblara de miedo. La ventaja fue asombrosa, al perecer ese hombre sólo era bueno a distancia, cuando iba a darle el golpe de gracia, escuchó a Tsukiyo gritar. Volteó su rostro sin apartar el arma de la cabeza del asesino y maldijo entre dientes en cuanto vio que ese hombre no iba solo.

_Aparta el arma de su cabeza, o sino…– El acompañante posicionó una daga en el cuello de la muñeca. –Ya sabes, se quedará sin cabeza.– Amenazó al ver que el arma no se movía ni un ápice.

_¡No le haga caso, amo! ¡No se preocupe por mí!– Ante el comentario, el segundo asesino apretó más la daga en el cuello de la muñeca, haciendo que Alaude soltara el arma y se dejara capturar.

_Vaya, vaya, así que es la típica historia de amor entre el señor de la casa y la sirvienta.– Se burló el que anteriormente estuvo amenazado por su revolver y ahora restringía a Alaude de cualquier movimiento, poniéndole sus esposas para que no se moviera. –Como os habéis portado mal, vamos a divertirnos mucho.– Al decir eso, miró a su compañero y le hizo una seña con la cabeza.

Captando la indirecta, el hombre que sostenía a Tsukiyo le arrancó uno de los tirantes del vestido que llevaba, haciendo que ella gritar de indignación y que Alaude forcejeara para poder soltarse. –Es frustrante cuando estás amenazado por tu arma, ¿verdad?– Le dijo seguido de una risa burlona, observando como su compañero comenzaba a desvestir a la chica y a manosearla.

_¡Suéltame!– Gritaba a la vez que forcejeaba para poderse librar del agarre del asesino.

El hombre sin hacerle caso, pasó su lengua por el cuello de Tsukiyo, metiendo una de sus manos por debajo de la falda y la otra se encargaba de tocarle uno de sus pechos. Alaude sólo podía mirar sin hacer nada, sólo podía maldecir internamente y hacerse sangre al forcejear con las esposas.

El hombre comenzó a introducir su mano dentro de la ropa interior, yendo directamente a la parte intima de la chica, cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla e introducir sus dedos, detuvo en seco todo tipo de movimiento, extrañando a su compañero por esa acción.

_Oye, ¿qué haces?– Le preguntó, al no recibir respuesta se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó a su compañero, dándole la suficiente ventaja a Alaude para que pudiera sacar las llaves de sus esposas y sacárselas.

Estaba a centímetros de su compañero, cuando de repente la muñeca gritó de horror y cayó al suelo de rodillas, haciendo que el cuerpo de su agresor cayera como un peso muerto al adoquinado de la calle. Al tener las esposas fuera, Alaude se acercó a Tsukiyo y la atrajo hacia él, apartándose de los dos agresores y poniéndole sobre sus hombros la chaqueta que portaba, cubriéndola de cualquier cosa que fuera a hacer el asesino.

El agresor que estaba en pie, se acercó extrañado a su compañero y le inspeccionó, quedándose petrificado.

_¡Perra! ¿¡Qué le has hecho?– Explotó cuando vio que a su compañero le habían disparado justamente entre ceja y ceja, apuntándoles nuevamente con sus dos revolvers.

_No digas estupideces.– Sonó una voz burlona. –Es imposible que ella desde la posición en la que estaba hiciera tal barbaridad.– Los tres miraron hacia el origen de la voz, topándose con dos chico de la edad de Alaude, uno con el cabello rubio y desordenado, de ojos color azul y el otro con el cabello rojizo y un tatuaje en su ojo izquierdo.

Tsukiyo notó como una especie de corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo entero, entonces lo supo, esto era lo que quiso decirle Elizabeth, cuando lo tuviera delante lo sabría. La muñeca se aferró fuertemente a la camisa de Alaude, quien estaba mirando con cara de pocos amigos a los dos recién llegados.

_Vamos, no nos mires así, la hemos ayudado, ¿no?– Dijo amablemente el rubio.

_Tch, sino fuera por la chica abríamos pasado de ti.– Espetó el peli rojo.

_No digas eso, G. Aunque no estuviera ella, le abríamos ayudado.– Le reprendió el rubio al ahora nombrado G, quien sólo chasqueo la lengua en molestia y apunto su pistola semiautomática al agresor que quedaba en pie. Viendo las intenciones del peli rojo, Alaude escondió el rostro de Tsukiyo en su pecho para que no viera lo que iba a suceder.

La muñeca sólo escuchó el sonido de un disparo y de un cuerpo caer en el suelo, separó el rostro del torso de su acompañante cuando este se lo permitió. Al levantar la mirada, vio que el rubio y el peli rojo se les quedaron mirando, bueno, más bien le devolvían la mirada a Alaude, el cual no estaba muy contento de que le hubieran ayudado. Suspirando, la muñeca decidió ponerle fin al concurso de miradas de esos tres.

_Es el hijo del amo Mikahil, ¿verdad?– Le preguntó al rubio, quien al escuchar ese nombre dejó el concurso y fijo su azulina mirada en la de ella.

_¿Le conoces?–

_Sí.– Le respondió levantándose y acercándose al rubio. –Le vi una vez, y desde ese día ya no se supo más de él.–

_Ya veo, así que vosotros fuisteis su última visita.– Dijo con melancolía al recordar a su padre. –Bueno, ya que sois amigos de mi padre, ¿por qué no venís con nosotros? Tenemos pensado hacer un grupo de vigilantes, ya hay algunos que nos ayudan pero nos vendría mejor más gente, ¿qué os parece?–

Alaude no lo tenía muy claro, eso de juntarse con patéticos insectos no le gustaba, pero también estaba el que les debía un favor, aunque no lo admitiría nunca. –Está bien.– Concordó al final.

La respuesta alegró mucho al rubio, ya tenían dos miembros más para su grupo de vigilantes. –Soy Giotto y él es G, encantado de conoceros.– Les dijo tendiéndoles una de sus manos.

_Encantada, él es el amo Alaude y yo Tsukiyo.– La muñeca presentó al alvino y a ella misma aceptando la mano de Giotto.

_¡Perfecto! Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos, cuanto antes conozcáis al resto mejor.–

Tanto Alaude como Tsukiyo siguieron a Giotto y a G, estuvieron andando durante una hora larga hasta llegar a una de las partes más dejadas de Italia, donde sólo la chusma y los despojos humanos se reunían.

Pasaron por delante de mucha gente que vivía en cajas de cartones, que pedía alguna limosna o a niños que se les veía correr por haber robado algo para que su familia pudiera comer.

_Esto es lo que queremos cambiar.– Les informó Giotto que observaba su alrededor con tristeza. –Es por esto que hemos creado nuestro grupo, no nos parece bien que los de arriba tengan tantas comodidades y el pueblo se muera de hambre.–

Al llegar a la casa donde vivían, se encontraron con un japonés sirviendo las mesas a unos pocos que se encontraban sentados en las sillas que había. Al entrar del todo en la casa una chica de la edad de Giotto y G les recibió.

_Bienvenidos.– Les saludó, posando su mirada a los que acompañaban a sus amigos. –¿Y ellos?– Preguntó curiosa.

_Os presento, Elena, Asari, ellos son los nuevos integrantes, Alaude y Tsukiyo.– Dijo mientras les señalaba. –Y vosotros dos, ellos son Elena y Asari, unos muy buenos amigos.–

_¡Encantada!– Dijo eufórica Elena. –Ahora no seré la única mujer entre este grupo de animales.– Ante lo dicho, todos los miembros que habían estado escuchando reclamaron el insulto cariñoso que les dio la mujer. –Oh, vamos, sabéis que es verdad.– Les dijo acercándose a ellos y hacer que callasen el reclamo.

_Encantado, por el nombre eres japonesa.–

Tsukiyo asintió. –Pero he vivido desde siempre en Italia.–

Alaude por su parte observaba su alrededor sin dejar de vigilar a todos los que se acercaban a la muñeca.

_No te preocupes, sabemos que es tu pareja.– Le dijo amistosamente Giotto a Alaude golpeándole la espalda.

Ese comentario calló a todos dentro de la sala y observó a los nuevos integrantes del grupo. Tsukiyo al sentirse le centro de atención se escondió detrás de Alaude intentando alejar las miradas dirigidas a ella, por su parte, el de cabellos platinados, mandó una mirada fulminante a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarla más de lo debido.

_¡Eso es una noticia excelente!– Exclamó Elena acercándose a la castaña y agarrándola de las manos. –Ven has de contármelo todo.– Le dijo arrastrándola hacia una habitación y cerrándola a cal y canto para que nadie entrara.

La sala de repente se quedó en silencio, para ser sinceros, el nuevo integrante era muy intimidante con esa mirada y que decir tiene que no parecía nada amistoso.

El día pasó rápido, y al terminar de cenar Elena y Asari se encargaron de enseñarles su habitación, mientras Giotto y G se ponían en contacto con otro miembro que se encontraba en otra parte de Italia.

Al entrar en la habitación dada, sus anfitriones les dijeron donde tenían la ropa, el cuarto de baño, junto a los horarios que habían, y les dieron un _buenas noches, que descanséis,_ luego les dejaron solos.

Alaude se quitó su camisa, quedándose en pantalones y se metió en la cama mientras esperaba a que Tsukiyo saliera del baño. Cuando salió, la muñeca portaba una simple camisa color beige y se metió en la cama junto a Alaude.

_¿De que has hablado con esa mujer?– Le preguntó con curiosidad bien disimulada.

_Ha comenzado a preguntar el como nos conocimos y que vi en ti para que salieramos juntos y muchas otras cosas, que al final no me ha quedado otro remedio que contarle la verdad.–

_Ella sabe que eres una muñeca.– Afirmó Alaude, ella asintió. –¿No dirá nada?–

_Me lo ha prometido.– Alaude gruñó en respuesta y se abrazó a ella antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en los brazos de morfeo.

::0::

Los años pasaron rápidamente, y a ese grupo de vigilantes se añadieron más personas, entre ellas un aristócrata amigo de Elena, llamado Daemon Spade, un niño mimado de una familia adinerada, Lampo y un ex boxeador que ahora seguía el camino de dios, Knuckle.

También conocieron a uno de los amigos de Giotto nombrado Cozart Shimon, quien ayudó a formar el grupo de vigilantes ahora nombrado Vongola. Al poco tiempo, Vongola pasó de ser un grupo de vigilantes a una familia mafiosa muy poderosa gracias a la ayuda de todos.

En estos momentos, Vongola era respetada y temida por muchos, aunque en sí, los fundadores de ella no usaban la violencia para herir, sino para ayudar a quienes no necesitasen. Por eso, en este mismo instante, Giotto, G, Asari, Lampo, Cozart y Daemon se encontraban fuera del baño de mujeres, ¿el por qué? Bueno, habían pasado ya diez años, todos tenían ya sus veinte y la compañera de Alaude no parecía envejecer, cosa que intrigaba a todos. Por eso mismo se encontraban ahí, querían saber el truco que tenía la joven para no envejecer.

_Si nos pilla Alaude morimos.– Repetía una y otra vez Lampo. –El grandioso yo no quiere morir tan joven.–

_Cállate mocoso, si lo hacemos ahora es porque tanto él como el escandaloso del sacerdote no están presentes.– Le contestó molesto G.

_Sabéis que Elena también está dentro, si nos pilla ella no llegamos a ver un mañana.– Decía con algo de temor Cozart.

_No seas aguafiestas, no nos van a pillar ya veréis.– Les animaba Giotto intentando calmar a Daemon, quien se subía por las paredes por saber que iban a mirara a Elena desnuda.

_Será mejor que nos mantengamos en silencio, Elena-san y Tsukiyo-san están hablando.– Les informó Asari.

Todos callaron de golpe queriendo escuchar la conversación de las dos mujeres.

_¿Eh? No se vale, tu piel es tan tersa.– Se quejaba Elena tocando la piel de la castaña. –Alaude tiene una suerte de tenerte como pareja. Dime, dime, ¿qué cosas habéis hecho ya~?– Le preguntó con voz picarona.

Esa pregunta sonrojó a todos los oyentes.

_Por favor, ama Elena no pregunte esas cosas.– Le contestó abochornada Tsukiyo. –A-Además, usted ya sabe que el amo Alaude no me pone las manos encima.– Murmuró.

Eso no se lo esperaban, ¿Alaude salía con ella y no le hacia nada? Imposible, si siempre le veían como la agarraba de la cintura atrayéndola a él o la besaba en cuanto podía.

_¡Oh! Es cierto, perdón, perdón. Pero las dos sabemos que Alaude es un hombre, así que pensé que a lo mejor… ya sabes intenta algo.–

_Por mucho que el amo quisiese no puede hacer nada.–

¿No podía? ¿Por qué? ¿Ella no le dejaba? ¿O es que acaso Alaude era… frígido?

_¿De verdad? ¿Nada de nada? ¿Ni un poquitín?–

_¡Ama! ¡Que no soy una muñeca sexual! ¡Si no una muñeca sirvienta! Es lógico que no me hicieran ese orificio, por favor.–

¿Muñeca? ¿De que hablaban?

_Ya lo sé, pero como eres tan real pensé que al menos si tendrías entrada.–

_Soy tan real, porque quienes me diseñaron son unos especialistas, además, el amo Mikahil se encargó de darme vida y que las juntas no se vieran ni notaran, para que mi vida fuera un poco más fácil.–

¿Darle vida? ¿El padre de Giotto le dio vida a Tsukiyo? Esta conversación cada vez era más irreal.

_Pero eso es increíble, que con la llama del cielo se pueda dar vida…– Murmuró asombrada.

_El amo Alexander estuvo investigando todo sobre las llamas, luego toda esa información se la dio al amo Alaude cuando huimos de la casa.–

_¡¿CÓMO?– Gritaron los oyentes al escuchar es palabras y entraron dentro del baño rompiendo la puerta y cayendo unos encima de otros.

Elena al verles cogió el jabón y comenzó a tirárselos a sus espías.

_¡Cerdos! ¡¿Qué narices creéis que estáis haciendo? ¡Desgraciados, largaos!–

Los seis salieron del baño corriendo y esquivando las pastillas de jabón que les lanzaba Elena.

Cuando todo estuvo un poco más calmado, y ellas vestidas, los seis espías quedaron sentados de rodillas en el suelo esperando la sentencia que iba a darles Elena.

_Debería decírselo a Alaude y que él se encargara de castigaros y torturaros.– Les dijo con la voz teñida de maldad.

_¡Espera! Antes de que nos entregues a Alaude, eso último de lo que estabais hablando, lo de las llamas, ¿puedes explicarnos más? – Le preguntó a la muñeca.

_Lo siento, sobre ese tema no sé mucho. Deberíais hablar con el amo Alaude.–

_Ya veo.–

_Hay algo que el grandísimo yo no entiende.– Comentó Lampo captando la atención de todos. –¿Antes qué has querido decir con muñeca?– Le preguntó a Tsukiyo.

La castaña bajó la mirada ante los seis pares de ojos que se posaban en ella.

_Eso que os importa, no tenéis derecho a preguntar nada.– Dijo tajante Elena.

_Está bien, ama Elena.– Dijo dirigiendose a la mujer antes de fijarse en los hombres que habitaban la sala con ellas. –Ya es hora de que lo sepan.– Tsukiyo cogió aire antes de hablar. –Soy una muñeca, como os habréis dado cuenta en estos diez años no he envejecido nada en cambio vosotros sí, tengo quince años desde que el amo Alaude tiene cinco. Yo llevo cuarenta años sirviendo al amo Alaude, sin contar los años de cuando me crearon.–

Las bocas de los seis hombres se abrieron, al igual que sus ojos, de la sorpresa.

_Guau, ¿cómo es eso posible? Oh, no espera, claro, antes en los baños has dicho algo sobre la llama del cielo.– Se auto contestó el rubio.

_Eso es increíble, Tsukiyo-san. ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?–

_No encontré el momento.–

_Elena, ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?– Le preguntó Cozart al verla que no estaba asombrada por la noticia.

_Desde que llegó aquí junto a Alaude.–

_Ya veo, cuando te la llevaste a esa habitación y os encerrasteis.– Comentó G.

Las dos asintieron y esperaron a que acabaran de hablar entre ellos. De repente, vieron como la muñeca se alejaba y se dirigía a la puerta de la sala, al voltear para ver a que se debía, todos sudaron frío. Alaude les estaba mirando con una mirada que mataría al mismísimo demonio.

_Amo Alaude, bienvenido.–

_Hn.– Le contestó sacando las esposas y acercándose al grupo que estaba de rodillas. –Por espiarlas mientras se bañaban seréis castigados, pequeños insectos.– Les dijo molesto.

_Vamos, Tsukiyo. Tenemos cosas que hacer.– Dijo Elena a la vez que agarraba a la castaña de una mano y se la llevaba de la sala. –Diviértete Alaude.–

Las dos salieron de la sala dejando a esos pobres siendo las víctimas de un enfurecido guardián de la nube.

::0::

Desde ese día todos juraron no volverlo a hacer, eso sí, el comportamiento con la castaña no cambió, al revés, ahora la trataban como si fuera su hermana pequeña y la sobre protegían todos.

Knuckle al enterarse de la noticia se sorprendió, aunque todo se ha de decir, tuvieron que explicárselo al menos cinco veces para que lo entendiera. Y aún así no lo había pillado del todo.

Lo que también sucedió fue, que Giotto tomó todo su valor y le pidió a Alaude todo lo relacionado con las llamas. Le costó lo suyo, ya que tuvo que suplicarle, chantajearle, rogarle e incluso se puso de rodillas para que se lo entregara, pero nada. Su último recurso fue pedírselo a la castaña y que ella se lo pidiera al guardián de la nube, fue entonces cuando tuvo en sus manos los importantes folios con toda la información de las llamas.

En ese mismo año se divirtieron mucho e intentaron ayudar a Alaude en buscar alguna manera para que ella pudiese ser humana. Pero no había manera, por mucho que estudiasen todo lo relacionado con las llamas y pidieran ayuda a los mejores científicos de la época, seguían sin encontrar la formula que la hiciera humana. Eso empezaba a desesperar al guardián de la nube, porque cada día que pasaba veía en los ojos de la muñeca que no habría solución y que ella ya se había dado por vencida.

Tsukiyo ya había asumido que nunca sería humana, y lo que más la entristecía era que Alaude no lo hiciera, que se empeñara tanto en buscar una solución que no existía. Porque eso les dañaba a los dos y a todos sus amigos, el buscar algo que no existe nunca haría ningún bien a nadie, por eso, ella ya había decidido que hacer. Esa era la única solución que existía para ella, y aunque Alaude no la aceptase, sabía que Giotto si que lo haría, porque él piensa lo mismo que ella.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! Bueno, no pensé acabarlo para hoy, menos mal que ya lo tenía medio empezado de hace un tiempo, pero no tuve tiempo de continuarlo.

Tsuki:... sí ha quedado algo OoC, pero bueno, te lo perdono por haber actualizado de una vez por todas. Lenta.

¡Tengo examenes! Y quiero aprobarlos.

Tsuki: Excusas, excusas.

¡Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan~!

Bianchixgokudera25 (*nyanko mira hacia otro lado* bueno… verás… sobre la formula… sólo decir que… bueno… dejémoslo para el próximo capi y ya leerás el final.)

Piffle Priincess (perdón la tardanza, pero estas dos semanas han sido y son de exámenes y no he encontrado un hueco para continuarla.)

Mizuki-chan24 (a mí me costó leer un fem27, no era por nada, simplemente no me llamaba. Si~ Otra versión más madura que Kyo-kun. Los mangas de esta autora me encantan, son simplemente geniales.)

Rin (me alegra que te guste~ aquí la continuación.)

Usagi grecia desu (hum… déjame pensar… venga, porque tengo una idea, más o menos formada, haré epilogo.)

Nos leemos.


	3. Todo comienzo tiene un final

**Autora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei~

* * *

><p><strong>Muñeca.<strong>

**Capítulo III: Todo comienzo tiene un final.**

* * *

><p>En las afueras de Palermo, en los adentros de un bosque, se encontraba ubicada una gran mansión. Donde se veían entrar y salir gente del servicio, denotándose que iba a haber una gran fiesta por la noche.<p>

En una de las habitaciones de la mansión, se encontraban reunidos un grupo de nueve personas, ocho hombres y una mujer. Un hombre rubio, y, aunque estén cerrados, de ojos azules, vestido con un traje negro y colgando de sus hombros una capa de igual color que el traje, se encontraba sentado en la silla con sus codos apoyados en la mesa y sus manos aguantándose la cabeza, escuchando lo que decían sus compañeros.

_¡No puedes traerla, Alaude!– Gritaba por decimoquinta vez un hombre de cabellos rojizos y un tatuaje en su ojo izquierdo.

El nombrado, un hombre de cabellos platinados, ojos azules y con cara de pocos amigos, volvía a fulminarle con la mirada por decimoquinta vez en lo que llevaban de tarde ahí encerrados.

_G, no creo que pase nada porque Alaude la traiga.– Dijo la única mujer del grupo.

_¡Claro que pasa, Elena! ¡No puede llevarla! ¡Sería inapropiado!–

_Vigila a quien le levantas la voz, chucho.– Un hombre con peinado en forma de fruta y de color azul verdoso le advertía al peli rojo.

_¡¿Cómo me has llamado? ¡Cabeza de piña!– Y ahí comenzaban una discusión apartada del tema principal.

_¿Tu que opinas, Giotto?– Otro de los ocupantes, un hombre de cabellos rojizos y ojos de igual color, le preguntó a la persona sentada y que estaba, en teoría, pensando en una solución.

El nombrado, abrió los ojos dejando ver sus orbes azules y observó el panorama delante de él. Con un suspiro, frotó su sien antes de hablar.

_Alaude… haz lo que quieras, te diga lo que te diga vas a traerla.– Ese fue el veredicto final, una sentencia que hizo sonreír con prepotencia al nombrado y maldiciendo en todo, quien estuvo en contra desde el principio.

_Maa, maa, me parece bien la decisión de Primo, G-san. Ella necesita salir de vez en cuando, no es bueno estar encerrado.– Otro de los presentes, un hombre vestido con un traje tradicional japonés para ceremonias de cabellos negros y ojos de igual color, intentaba calmar a G.

_¡Me da exactamente igual! ¡Este evento es importante, habrá muchos jefes que querrán hacer alianzas con nosotros! ¡No puede estar allí!–

El otro peli rojo que estaba en la sala se acercó a Elena y habló lo suficientemente fuerte para que sólo ella le escuchara.

_Esa es otra forma de decir que no quiere que otros la miren de forma lujuriosa.– La mujer rió entre dientes por el comentario.

_Tienes razón Cozart. G es un hermano mayor muy celoso.– Comentó Elena en el mismo tono de voz.

Su conversación era vigilada atentamente por Daemon, que se aseguraba de que nadie le ponía las manos encima a Elena, mientras, para que no sospecharan de lo que hacía, metía cizaña en la discusión de una sola cara entre G y Asari.

Alaude, cansado de estar con tanta gente reunida, haciendo jaleo y quebrantando alguna que otra norma de vestimenta, decidió que ya tuvo bastante de todo y salió de la sala, él ya tenía lo que quería la confirmación de que podía llevarla, y si le hubieran dicho que no la habría llevado igualmente.

Cuando Alaude salió de la sala, un hombre vestido de sacerdote, de cabellos negros y ojos marrones, se acercó a Giotto.

_Primo… creo que sería mejor…–

_Ni lo pienses, Knuckle. Eso ni lo pienses, porque nunca va a suceder.– Le aclaró antes de que terminara la frase.

_Lo sé, pero sería mejor para Alaude…–

_Lo que sea mejor o no para Alaude, lo decidirá él mismo, que por eso ya es mayor.– Volvió a cortarle antes de que acabara la frase.

_El grandísimo yo, piensa lo mismo que el sacerdote, Primo.– Dijo una voz infantil detrás de Knuckle, que al voltear dejó ver a un chico, el más joven del grupo, de cabellos verdes y ojos de igual color, con un tatuaje de una rayo debajo de su ojo derecho.

_Lampo, no es lo que penséis vosotros. Es lo que piense hacer él.– Elena se acopló a la conversación junto con Cozart, Daemon, G y Asari.

_Eso ahora da igual. Volved a vuestras funciones.– Giotto les ordenó a todos los presentes.

Ante lo dicho, todos comenzaron a salir de la sala dejando a Giotto solo.

_Se que es cosa tuya, Alaude. Pero piensa en lo que haces.– Murmuró Primo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si al salir de la sala.

::0::

Alaude, estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos de la sede, yendo directamente a su habitación, donde sabía que ella le estaría esperando. Al llegar delante de la puerta, cogió el pomo y lo giró para abrirla y poder entrar, una vez dentro, fue cuando la vio, allí, mirando el cielo anaranjado por el gran ventanal, vestida con un vestido ligero de color blanco y unas sandalias con un poco de tacón de igual color que el vestido, su largo cabello castaño, ahora recogido en una coleta alta, que revoloteaba por la ligera brisa que entraba por la ventana, su piel ligeramente bronceada, y sus ojos, que aunque estén cerrados, son de color parecido al de la miel, estaba ella, sintiendo la brisa chocar en su rostro.

Alaude se acercó y la cogió por la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo y quedando abrazados.

_Amo Alaude.– Dijo sorprendida y algo abochornada al sentirle tan cerca.

_¿Qué estabas haciendo?– Le preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

_Mirando el atardecer mientras le esperaba, amo.– Le contestó volteando y quedando cara a cara con el de cabellos platinos. –¿Sabe? El anaranjado del cielo me recuerda a la llama del amo Giotto.– Le comentó poniendo cara pensativa.

Alaude sonrió levemente, siempre le decía lo mismo, aunque esta vez no se esperaba tal comparación con Primo, al ver el rostro ausente de la chica, Alaude acercó el suyo hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de los labios de ella, rozándolos suavemente como primer contacto, para luego profundizarlo.

Cuando se separaron y Alaude la miró, vio que el rostro de la chica se entristeció.

_¿Qué sucede?– Le preguntó preocupado.

Ella clavó su triste mirada a los azules orbes del hombre delante de ella.

_Amo, sabe que esto no puede ser.– Dijo con voz temblorosa. –Está mal, usted debería encontrar a alguien y…– Alaude la apartó bruscamente y la miró con enojo.

_¿Tú también?– Le recriminó, haciendo que la chica se confundiera. –¿Es que os habéis puesto todos de acuerdo en decirme lo mismo?– Dijo al voltearse y dirigirse a la puerta para irse.

_¡Espere!– La chica agarró a Alaude por la cintura, impidiendo que se fuera. –Lo siento, no quise decir eso. Es sólo… que cuando pienso que nunca podré darle lo que usted desee me hace sentir mal.– La chica escondió su rostro entre las ropas del mayor.

Alaude al escuchar lo dicho, cerró la puerta y volteo, quedando nuevamente en la posición que estuvieron al principio.

_Me da igual. Yo sólo te quiero cerca.– Le dijo abrazándola y atrayéndola más a su cuerpo, mientras ella enterraba su rostro entre las ropas del mayor una vez más. –Sólo te quiero para mí.– Le susurró al oído. –Por eso, en la fiesta que hay hoy por la noche, vendrás conmigo.–

Al escuchar eso, la chica levantó el rostro mirando a su acompañante sorprendida.

_No me mires así, ¿qué pensabas que estaba haciendo tanto rato aguantando a esos idiotas?–

_B-Bueno, s-son compañeros d-de trabajo del amo…– Su voz se fue apagando hasta el punto en que no escuchó lo que dijo al final, aunque se lo imaginaba.

_Pensabas que estábamos hablando de trabajo.– Sentenció por ella, la chica asintió. –Esas reuniones, las tengo a solas con Primo, cuando nos reunimos todos es para las fiestas.– La informó.

_Ya veo, entonces… ¿el amo quiere que vaya?– Preguntó ilusionada.

_Sí, y cuando estemos allí no quiero que me llames amo.– Le susurró al oído.

_E-Entendido.– Susurró inaudiblemente.

Alaude la soltó, apartándola con cuidado y mirándola de arriba a bajo.

_Será mejor que te cambies de ropa antes de que vayamos.– La chica asintió y esperó a que Alaude sacara la ropa que quisiera que ella llevara. –Aquí tienes.– Alaude le entregó un vestido de color blanco, largo hasta la mitad del muslo y de espalda descubierta junto a unos zapatos de tacón plateados y un chal de igual color que los zapatos.

Una vez se lo dio, Alaude salió de la habitación, para dejar que se cambie tranquila, y esperándola hasta que salga. A la media hora, la chica salió ya cambiada con el vestido entregado y su cabello recogido en un moño, dejando dos mechones caer al lado de su rostro.

_¿Vamos?– Le dijo poniéndole el brazo para que se agarre, ella asiente y acepta gustosa el brazo.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia el ruido, en silencio, al llegar a la sala donde estaban muchas personas reunidas, Alaude abrió la puerta para que primero pasara ella y luego él. Todos los invitados vieron entrar a la pareja, quienes no hicieron caso a las miradas y fueron hasta Giotto para saludarle.

_Tsukiyo está hermosa.– Comentó el rubio abrazándola.

_Gracias, amo Giotto.–

_No, Tsukiyo. Llámame Giotto.– Le dijo con un puchero y soltándola del abrazo.

Elena se unió a la conversación, ayudando a Giotto para convencerla de que les llamase por su nombre, pero la muñeca era obstinada. Claro, tanto tiempo al lado del guardián de la nube debía dejar estragos.

_Por eso no quería que viniese.– Decía un muy malhumorado G observando a toda la sala y maldiciendo a todos por a saber que pensamientos tendrían.

_Jajaja, por eso no hace falta que te preocupes, Alaude-san ya se ocupará de espantar a quienes tengan las manos largas.– Como respuesta recibió un resoplido del peli rojo.

La fiesta transcurrió tranquila, los jefes presentes se acercaban a Giotto, que siempre estaba acompañado de algún guardián, para charlar y de pasó dejar caer la sugerencia de hacer una alianza o de si seguía soltero.

En sí la velada fue de las mejores, no hubo intentos de asesinato, contrabando, ni cualquier otra cosa que pudieran hacer en un lugar tan concurrido. Pero como siempre todo lo bueno siempre acaba.

La muñeca había estado casi toda la velada junto a Elena, ya que Primo y sus guardianes habían estado intercambiando palabras con los invitados, Tsukiyo se fijó en las damas solteras que asistieron al evento, todas y cada una de ellas intentaban coquetear con algún guardián, y Alaude no se salvó de los coqueteos.

Tsukiyo bajó la mirada con tristeza captando la atención de Elena.

_No te preocupes, por mucho que le coqueteen, él te tiene muy presente.– Intentó animarla.

_Demasiado presente y eso es lo que me preocupa.– Le contestó cabizbaja.

_¿Qué quieres decir?– Le preguntó curiosa por recibir esa respuesta, lo normal cuando sientes celos de otras que coquetean con tu amante es estar alegre porque esa persona importante te tenga muy presente.

_He… He hablado con el a– Giotto…– La castaña se detuvo cogiendo aire antes de continuar hablando. –Sobre que hacer con este problema.– Le dijo mirándola a los ojos y señalándose a si misma.

_Entiendo, por eso Giotto estuvo tan insistente en que los demás guardianes no se metiesen en medio de vuestra relación.–

Tsukiyo al escuchar esa frase la miró interrogante, sin entender a lo que se refería.

_Verás, tanto Knuckle como Lampo no ven bien vuestra relación, no lo tomes a mal,– se apresuró a añadir no queriendo herir los sentimientos de la muñeca. –Pero ya sabes que Knuckle es un sacerdote, y ya sabes, todos están hechos de la misma pasta, por mucho amor que haya entre una pareja si no está bien visto ante los ojos de dios la relación es pecaminosa,– le dijo haciendo algo de teatro imitando a un sacerdote. –Y Lampo… aún es un niño, y no entiende nada de lo que sucede, sólo se pone de parte de quien le da dulces.– Comentó quitándole importancia al hecho de que el joven guardián del rayo se opusiera a la relación.

_Gracias, Elena, de verdad muchas gracias… pero he tomado una decisión y no voy a echarme hacia atrás.– Le dijo con determinación.

_Ya veo, sólo espero que sea la correcta.– Elena la abrazó mientras se lo decía, cuando se separaron le dio una sonrisa pícara. –Ya está bien de ver como ellos ligan, vamos a darles celos nosotras ligando con alguno de por aquí, ¿qué me dices?–

Tsukiyo miró a su alrededor, observando la poca atención que les ponían sus supuestas parejas antes de mirar el rostro de Elena. –Vale, que sientan en sus propias carnes que es ser sólo un observador.– Le dijo sonriéndole con complicidad.

Las dos fueron hacia un grupo de jóvenes que estaban hablando animadamente y se acoplaron a la charla, notando como dos pares de ojos se posaron en ellas cuando se marcharon de donde estaban, sonriéndose mutuamente, Elena se acercó más a uno de los jóvenes agarrándole del brazo y sonriéndole de forma coqueta, Tsukiyo hizo lo mismo, con la diferencia de que ella no era tan lanzada como su amiga, la castaña se acercó a otro de los jóvenes haciéndole más caso y riéndole las gracias haciéndole notar que estaba interesada en él.

Los dos cayeron como moscas, agarrando a las chicas de sus cinturas y atrayéndolas más hacia ellos, pobre ilusos. Porque ahora vendría lo peor, para ellos claro está.

Y lo peor es…

_Saca tus asquerosas manos de su cintura, patético insecto.– Dijo con ira Alaude al pobre que estaba junto a la castaña.

_Nufufufu parece ser que alguien quiere morir.– Daemon sacó su guadaña a la vez que se la ponía en el cuello a quien estaba con Elena.

…dos amantes celosos.

Las dos pobres victimas se alejaron a las chicas, dejándolas con las dos fieras que acababan de aparecer. Elena miró a Tsukiyo con una sonrisa a medias que fue devuelta por una mirada tímida.

_Se puede saber que hacías.– Alaude miró a Tsukiyo con ira mal contenida.

_Estábamos aburridas y fuimos a hablar con ellos, ¿hemos hecho algo malo?– Le dijo con voz de tranquila y mirada de 'nunca he roto un plato'.

_Exacto, sólo estábamos hablando, no es para tanto, _además,_– Ese además no les gustó a ninguno de los dos. –Vosotros estabais hablando con esas hermosas mujeres, ¿no? ¿A qué vienen esos ataques de celos? Igual que vosotros, sólo hablábamos… a no ser… que vosotros estuvieseis ligando y por eso habéis venido corriendo para que no hiciésemos lo mismo.– Comentó Elena moviendo su dedo índice y señalándoles como culpables.

_¡E-Elena! ¿Cómo puedes pensar así? Esas no tienen ni la mitad de gracia que tienes tú.– Daemon la alagó acercándose a ella e intentando que la ira (fingida) de Elena se esfumase.

_No merecen la pena mi tiempo.– Murmuró molesto Alaude por siquiera pensar con estar con alguna de esas.

Las dos se miraron con complicidad y luego se echaron a reír, desconcertando a los dos hombres.

_Era broma, ya sabemos que no estáis interesados en ellas.– Elena les dijo en tono de disculpa y agitando una de sus manos.

_Estábamos aburridas y decidimos divertirnos un poco.– Acabó de explicar Tsukiyo.

Daemon suspiró de alivio al saber que Elena no estaba enfada por lo sucedido, Alaude por su parte, casi suspira de alivio al saber que Tsukiyo no está interesado en otro. –Volvamos,– Dijo el guardián de la nube dándole su brazo derecho a la castaña para que lo aceptara. Tsukiyo le sonrió y se agarró del brazo del de cabellos platinos.

Elena suspiró captando la atención de Daemon, –¿Sucede algo Elena?– Ella le miró y negó con la cabeza.

_No, Daemon. Es sólo… que se aman tanto y…– Elena no acabó la frase al darse cuenta que casi lo suelta todo.

_¿Y?– Le incitó el ilusionista.

_Y nada, vamos Daemon.– Le sonrió agarrándose del brazo derecho del guardián de la niebla, quien se sonrojó por ese acto pero siguió a la pareja que iba por delante.

La fiesta al final acabó y cuando despidieron a los invitados, todos suspiraron de alivio. –Menos mal, estaba cansado de tanto formalismo.– Giotto soltó un gran suspiro.

_Venga, vámonos todos a descansar que esto ya lo recogerán los del servicio.– Aconsejó G.

Nadie dudó en aceptar el consejo, cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación y allí se dejaron llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

::0::

_Japón, Región de Kansai, Prefectura de Osaka, Barrio Hirano._

Tsukiyo estaba paseando por las calles de Hirano, observando las distintas tiendas y eligiendo en cual entrar para comprar la comida para la cena. Os preguntaréis que hace aquí teniendo en cuenta que vive en Italia junto a los demás, a eso iba, no seáis impacientes.

Después de la muerte de Elena, Giotto junto a sus guardianes decidieron dejar Vongola a manos de Ricardo un joven prometedor que esperaban y siguieran sus pasos. Y al hacerlo cada uno tomó distintos rumbos, Asari junto a Giotto, Alaude, Knuckle y Tsukiyo se mudaron a Japón cada uno en una región distinta. Alaude, Tsukiyo y Giotto decidieron comenzar una nueva vida en Osaka, Asari en Okinawa y Knuckle en Nagasaki.

Daemon viajaba de un lugar a otro sin asentarse en ninguno. G decidió seguir viviendo en Italia del mismo modo que Lampo, estaban separados pero se mantenían en contacto, de eso ya han pasado unos años y todos estaban en sus treinta acabando de disfrutar de la vida fuera de la mafia. Y ahora volvamos con Tsukiyo.

La castaña después de haber comprado lo suficiente para la cena decidió que ya era hora de volver a la casa que compartía junto a su pareja. Pero al seguir el camino a casa vio algo que la dejó helada, una mujer japonesa estaba besando a Alaude, y él no la apartaba. Quería llorar, pero como muñeca no tenía esa función, así que decidió hacer como si no lo hubiese visto y fue hasta la casa. –Ojalá estuvieses aquí, Elena.– Murmuró con tristeza.

Al llegar a la casa y depositar las bolsas en la cocina, se quedó pensativa ante lo que había visto anteriormente. –Sólo puedo hacer una cosa.– Dijo con voz tenue. Se miró las manos y con decisión salió de la casa. –Ya es hora de decir adiós, Alaude. – Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta e irse dirección al Barrio Ikuno, donde residía Giotto con su esposa.

Alaude entró en su casa con ira, enojado con la mujer que se había atrevido a besarle. Quería romperle todos los huesos de su cuerpo por atreverse a tal cosa, la única que podía tocarle con esas confianzas era la castaña y nadie más.

Cuando Alaude entró en la cocina vio las bolsas de la compra pero no la vio a ella, extrañado comenzó a buscarla por toda la casa, pero no había ni rastro de ella. Con el corazón como un puño, Alaude salió de la casa y tecleó en su transmisor el número de Giotto esperando que él supiese algo.

El anillo sonó cinco veces antes de que lo cogieran –_Residencia Sawada, ¿quién es?– _Preguntó la voz de una mujer.

_Soy Alaude, está Gio… Ieyasu.– Alaude hablaba mientras se dirigía hacia la casa de su anterior jefe.

__Alaude-san… ya me parecía raro que estuviese Tsu-chan y no usted.– _Dijo la mujer sin darse cuenta de que acababa de responder al de cabellos platinos. _–¿Quiere que…? ¿Alaude-san? ¿Alaude-san? ¿Me ha colgado?– _Preguntaba incrédula, Alaude no la había colgado, simplemente dejó caer el transmisor para coger el primer carro hacia la casa de Giotto.

Giotto estaba en una habitación a solas con la castaña, mirándola atentamente y analizando su petición. –¿Estás segura, Tsu-chan?– Le preguntó por enésima vez.

_Giotto-san, estoy segura. Los dos sabemos que Alaude no podrá seguir adelante conmigo de por medio.– Le dijo con determinación, Giotto suspiró sin saber que hacer. –Giotto-san, por favor. Hágalo. Hoy me ha quedado mucho más claro que sólo soy un estrobo, Alaude necesita avanzar, ver que sólo soy una muñeca que no podré hacerle verdaderamente feliz. Por favor, eres el único que puede hacerlo.– Le suplicó.

_Está bien. Siéntate ahí.– Giotto le señaló una silla de madera.

Ella le hizo caso y se sentó en la silla, antes de que Giotto comenzara le sonrió amablemente, –Gracias, se lo agradeceré eternamente.– Tras decir eso, cerró los ojos y esperó el contacto.

Giotto posó su dedo índice en la frente de la muñeca y encendió su llama, empezando a incrementar la llama interior de dentro de la castaña. No gritó, ni siquiera se retorció, sólo dejaba que el fuego la consumiese por dentro.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió abruptamente y entró Alaude, que al ver lo que sucedía se lanzó hacia Giotto, –Suéltala.– Le dijo con voz baja y amenazante.

Giotto sudaba frío, pensaba que lo lograría antes de que él apareciese pero parecía ser que no, el rubio cerró los ojos y comenzó a rezar todo lo que sabía para que su ex guardián de la nube no le matase. Al no notar ningún golpe ni nada parecido, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver al resto de sus ex guardianes agarrando a Alaude para que Giotto pudiese continuar. –Soltadme.– Les amenazó a todos, forcejeando para poder apartar a Giotto de ella.

Tsukiyo fijó sus orbes en las de Alaude, y sonriéndole le dijo, –Alaude todos sabemos que esto no iba acabar bien, es mejor que haga su vida con una mujer de verdad y no con una imitación. Gracias por todo y… le amo más que a nada.– Al acabar la frase la muñeca se volatilizó, y en la silla sólo quedaron las ropas que había llevado puestas.

_No… no…– Alaude se acercó a la silla y cayó de rodillas al suelo agarrando el vestido blanco que la castaña había llevado puesto y se tapó el rostro con él.

Lampo y Knuckle se pusieron a llorar a lágrima viva, Asari consolaba a G y Giotto junto a Daemon hacían lo posible para que las lágrimas no saliesen de sus ojos. –La has matado…– Murmuró con voz dolida Alaude. –¿Por qué?– Le preguntó mirándole con ira y con ganas de asesinarle.

_Ella… me lo pidió, me dijo que te había visto con una mujer y que… para que… pudieses ser feliz con ella debía desaparecer…– le contestó con la voz ahogada por el amenazante llanto.

_¿Una mujer? ¡Yo sólo la amo a ella! ¡No quiero a nadie más!–

_Entonces, intenta cumplir con su última voluntad.– Le dijo Daemon con voz airada. –Haz una vida, crea una familia, muéstrale que de verdad ella lo es todo para ti cumpliendo con su ultima voluntad.–

Todos miraron con sorpresa a Daemon, no pensaron que pudiese dar tan buenos consejos… bueno, él también había perdido a Elena y seguramente hablaba por experiencia propia.

Alaude miró el vestido y murmuró, –Más te vale observar el como cumplo tu deseo.– El ex guardián de la nube se levantó y salió de la casa con la ropa de la castaña y desapreció, dejando Osaka y mudándose a otro lugar para empezar la nueva vida que su muñeca quería que tuviese.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! Os diría fin del fic, pero eso sería engañaros, aún falta el epilogo, es decir un capi más y se finit~

Tsuki:… Has matado a Tsuna… y encima has hecho sufrir a Alaude… ¡TE MATO! *Tsuki saca su puñal* ¡MUERE DESGRACIADA!

¡Espera Tsuki-chan! ¡Si me matas no habrá epilogo! *Tsuki quita el puñal del cuello de Nyanko*

Tsuki: Cierto, bueno, pues te mato después de que hagas el epilogo.

-.-'' menos mal…

No me gusta mucho mendigar… y en últimamente lo estoy haciendo mucho… pero hace falta… ¡por favor! ¡Os lo suplico! Quien no haya votado que lo haga, y si ninguna de esas respuestas os gusta mandadme un MP con lo que penséis, cualquier cosa pero dad señales de vida~ o si no cerraré los ojos y señalaré a uno cualquiera TT3TT

¡Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan~!

Bianchixgokudera25 (supongo que no has perdonado a Giotto por lo que ha hecho… y a mi menos por obligarle… pero… sólo decir que espero y disfrutes más del epilogo)

Mizuki-chan24 (unya~ me alegra que te guste, y sip Elena a salido hasta en este como Tsu-chan, a mi también me gusta Elena sobre todo en los capis que ha salido en KHR)

Almapirata95 (ya se sabe poco de ella, pero yo me la imagino así. Para tener que estar en la mafia al menos a de tener carisma)

_Idas de olla de la autora _

¿Os habéis dado cuenta que casi todos los nombres de usuario llevan números? Yo sí y me hace mucha gracia xDD Nah, no hagáis ni caso, esto es colapso mental por haber escrito dos capis y un One-shot en un día.

Nos leemos.


	4. Epílogo: Empecemos de nuevo

**Autora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei~ Todo es invención mía, así que no busquéis la escuela porque no vais a encontrarla.

* * *

><p><strong>Muñeca.<strong>

**Epílogo: Empecemos de nuevo.**

* * *

><p><em>Japón, año 2xxx.<em>

En una casa familiar donde vive una familia de cuatro integrantes, dos de los cuales están fuera estudiando y trabajando, se encuentra una mujer de media melena castaño oscuro, ojos de igual color y vestida con un vestido de color verde debajo de un delantal blanco. La mujer se encontraba preparando el almuerzo cuando miró el reloj colgado en la pared antes de gritar. –¡Tsu-chan! ¡Levántate o perderás el vuelo!–

La mujer se secó las manos en el delantal y salió de la cocina, subió las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso y se detuvo delante de una de las puertas. –¡Tsu-chan! ¡Venga, levanta! ¡Que a las diez sale tu vuelo!– Le ordenó abriendo la puerta de golpe.

La habitación estaba decorada con una cama cerca de la puerta de entrada a la sala, donde yacía la supuesta persona que debía coger un avión, un escritorio debajo de la ventana junto a una estantería llena de libros, mangas y CD's, y en la pared opuesta a la de la cama un closet. El bulto en la cama se movió ante el ruido que hacía la mujer.

_¡Arriba, Tsu-chan!– Le mujer cogió la colcha y destapó al bulto en la cama, dejando ver a una chica de quince años con el pijama puesto y el cabello desordenado de dar vueltas al dormir.

_¡Kaa-san!– Se quejó la chica, abriendo los ojos y dejando ver dos orbes de color caramelo. –¡Devuélvemela!– La chica intentó arrebatarle la colcha a la mujer.

_¡Sawada Tsunayuki! Tu hermano debe estar esperándote, debes empezar a vestirte e ir a coger tú vuelo.– Le ordenó la mujer sin dejarle coger la colcha.

La chica miró el despertador y con un sonoro grito se levantó de la cama y fue hacia el baño. –Esta niña… qué haré con ella.– Dijo con un suspiro antes de salir de la habitación y volver a la cocina.

A la media hora la joven bajó las escaleras, ya vestida y arrastrando una maleta. –Kaa-san vámonos.– Le dijo a su madre una vez estuvo en la puerta ya lista para irse.

_¿Ahora si que hay prisa, Tsu-chan? Almorcemos algo antes de salir.– Le dijo seria y con los brazos cruzados.

Tsunayuki miró su reloj de pulsera antes de responder, –No hay tiempo, Kaa-san. El vuelo sale en media hora y tardaremos quince minutos para llegar al aeropuerto, nos quedará sólo un cuarto de hora cuando en teoría deberíamos estar allí desde hace tres horas, debemos chequear el equipaje y sabes que en eso se forman unas colas horribles, luego deberé ir corriendo hasta…–

_Está bien, Tsu-chan, está bien. – Nana cortó a su hija antes de que se fuese por las ramas. –Entonces, si sirven en el avión asegúrate de pedir algo.– La castaña menor asintió frenéticamente y salió de la casa seguida de su madre.

_¡Kaa-san! ¡¿Has tenido al taxista esperando hasta ahora? ¡Va a salir carísimo!– Exclamó Tsunayuki al ver al anteriormente nombrado delante de su puerta esperando a que las dos mujeres salieran de la casa. –Además, ¡¿Por qué sales con un bento? ¡En los aviones no se puede subir comida!–

Nana le acarició la cabeza a su hija para que se tranquilizara. –No pasa nada, hija. Vamos, vamos, que llegaremos tarde.– La animó a subir al taxi ignorando completamente lo dicho acerca del bento.

_¡Ya vamos tarde!– Le gritó estresada mientras subía al taxi.

Nana le sonrió y siguió su ejemplo indicándole al hombre donde debía llevarlas y pagándole las horas que estuvo esperando con la comida que no habían probado ellas. La castaña menor miró con incredulidad a su madre y con el doble de incredulidad al taxista por aceptar el bento como pago. Sin duda, su madre era muy influenciable a lo que se refería con la ingenuidad, todos caían ante una sonrisa suya.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y se dispusieron a hacer cola para chequear las maletas, tuvieron suerte y no estuvieron mucho rato. Antes de que Tsunayuki se fuera hacia el avión que debía tomar, Nana se despidió de ella deseándole mucha suerte, diciéndole que la llamara, que vigilase con los extraños, que no se separase de su hermano y que si encontraba pareja que quería nietos. Sin duda, lo que una madre normal le diría a su hija que se va al extranjero.

Nana estuvo agitando la mano en señal de despedida hasta que su hija salió de su campo de visión, fue entonces, cuando se dio el derecho de entristecer y enjuagarse unas rebeldes lágrimas que casi salen delante de su pequeña. Su hija, su pequeña, había sido seleccionada para un programa de intercambio en la escuela, cualquier madre estaría orgullosa, y ella lo estaba, pero eso no quitaba que se sentiría muy sola sin su niña haciendo ruido cada vez que se tropezaba o cuando se repartían en quien hacía la cena, o cuando iban de compras las dos juntas. Eso y mucho más que hacían las dos juntas, es lo que más echaría de menos. Su alegría se iba para no decepcionar a la escuela y al director, y para mostrar que nivel tienen los estudiantes en Japón.

::0::

Italia, en concreto Verona, ahí es a donde me dirijo. He sido seleccionada por el departamento de profesores para ir a una escuela italiana y representar a Japón como estudiante, mientras, en mi posición mandarán a un estudiante italiano para mostrar sus aptitudes.

Pero, hay algo que no entiendo, yo, Sawada Tsunayuki, no destaco precisamente por tener altas clasificaciones, es más, tengo una media de suficientes en casi todas las asignaturas, es decir, educación física, matemáticas, ciencias y lengua las suspendo, ni llego al suficiente.

Por eso no lo entiendo, hay gente mucho más cualificada para este puesto. Seguro que mi padre y hermano tienen algo que ver, sino, ¿para que iban a mandarme a mí? Los dos tienen grandes conexiones y fijo que las han usado para que me elijan a mí, esos dos son incorregibles. Sin duda va a ser entretenido el estar en Italia aunque Kaa-san no esté junto a mí.

::0::

El avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Verona y ahí se encontraba un adolescente casi en sus veinte, de cabellos rubios y ojos castaños estaba esperando a que el vuelo de su hermana llegase. Cuando vio una melena castaña que cargaba dos maletas algo pesadas y una de maleta de mano, fue corriendo hacia la persona y la abrazó.

_¡Tsu-chan! ¡Tu hermano está tan contento de que estés aquí!– Dijo el adolescente estrechando su abrazo.

_D-Dino-nii no puedo respirar…– Tsunayuki dejó caer las dos maletas y comenzó a darle ligeros golpes a la espalda de su hermano.

_Lo siento, lo siento. Es que estoy muy emocionado de verte aquí.– Dino la soltó y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas que fue correspondida por una de la menor. –Vamos al piso donde viviremos y luego te enseño la escuela, ¿te parece?– Tsunayuki asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo a la sugerencia. –Perfecto, déjame que te ayude.– El rubio cogió las dos maletas más grandes mientras guiaba a su hermana por el aeropuerto.

Al salir del edificio un taxi les estaba esperando a fuera para llevarles a su casa. –Dino-nii, ¿Otos-san vivirá con nosotros?– Le preguntó mientras se subía al taxi.

_No, el trabajo le quita bastante tiempo pero se asegurará de pasar algún día.– Tsunayuki asintió y se puso el cinturón. –¿Preparada para tu nueva escuela?–

Ante lo dicho, la castaña tembló y le envió una mirada aterrorizada a su hermano. –Jajaja, he de suponer que no.– Dijo divertido al ver el rostro de su hermana.

_Dino-nii, ¿habéis sido vosotros los que han sugerido enviarme a mí a este intercambio?– Su hermano volteó el rostro haciendo ver que no la había escuchado. –¡Dino-nii!– Exclamó al tener la afirmativa.

::0::

Paeloris es la escuela más prestigiosa y la más cara de toda Italia, fundada por Nono Vongola. Y en la cafetería de esta escuela estaban reunidos un grupo de nueve personas, donde uno de ellos estaba más alejado que los otros ocho.

_Venga Alaude, no puedes seguir enfadado conmigo. Ya me lo hiciste pagar hace cuatrocientos años, ¿vas a seguir igual?– Preguntó un rubio de ojos azules al compañero que estaba más alejado de ellos.

EL nombrado le envió una de sus miradas más heladas antes de voltear la cabeza para seguir ignorándoles. –Nufufufu, quién hubiera pensado que fueras tan infantil.– Comentó uno de los adolescentes con el peinado en forma de piña y de color azul verdoso.

_Daemon,– le reprendió la única mujer del grupo antes voltear su vista al de cabellos rubios. –Giotto, no se lo tengas en cuenta, es lógico que esté así. Piensa que nosotros hemos vuelto a reaparecer y ella no.– Dijo con tristeza.

_¿Y yo qué culpa tengo, Elena?– Se quejó Giotto pasándose una de sus manos por su pelo.

_La mataste.– Le dijo con ira Alaude. –Y si no lo hubieras echo ella estaría aquí.–

Sus compañeros le miraron con culpabilidad, cierto, Giotto fue quien le quitó la vida, pero ellos ayudaron. –Me lo pidió, no podía decirle que no. Además, ¿hubieras dejado que pasara décadas esperándonos? ¿Y si no hubiéramos vuelto a reaparecer? La hubiéramos condenado a servir a ves a saber quién.– Se justificaba, intentando que el de cabellos platinados le perdonara.

Cosa que no consiguió, Alaude volvió a voltear la cabeza e ignoraba cualquier cosa dicha por ellos.

_Déjale, Giotto. Cuando alguien tiene un cabreo extremo es imposible apaciguarlo.– Intentó consolarle un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos castaños.

_Lo sé, Knuckle. Pero me apena que aún siga enfadado, ¡que han pasado cuatrocientos años!– Giotto gritó exasperado y a todo pulmón.

Todos los presentes taparon la boca a Giotto al ver que muchas cabezas giraban a verles. –Lo sentimos, es para una obra de teatro.– Se disculpo uno de los pelirrojos que estaba en el grupo. –Giotto contrólate.– Le reprendió.

_Cozart tiene razón Giotto, hay cosas que es mejor no gritarlas.– Le reprendió el otro pelirrojo del grupo que tenía un tatuaje en su ojo izquierdo.

_Lo siento, Gozart, G. Pero esto ya me está superando.–

_Maa, maa, haz caso a Knuckle-san. Es mejor dejar que todo siga su ritmo y ya veremos como al final Alaude-san vuelve a hablarle.–

_Eso espero, Asari, eso espero.–

_¡Ah!– Gritó el menor del grupo, un chico de cabellos verdosos y ojos e igual color, con un tatuaje en forma de rayo debajo de su ojo derecho.

Todos, sin excepción, voltearon a verle, siendo Giotto que le preguntara. –¿Sucede algo Lampo?– Preguntó con preocupación.

_¡Sí! ¡Mirad! ¡Con Cavallone!– Exclamó el menor señalando a un adolescente de cabellos rubios y ojos castaños.

Los presentes siguieron con la mirada el dedo de Lampo, y con lo que se toparon les dejó la boca abierta. –¡Tsukiyo!– Gritaron todos al unísono, espantando de nuevo a la mitad de personas que había en la cafetería.

No se lo podían creer, junto al jefe de la familia Cavallone estaba la muñeca que les había llevado de cabeza en estos últimos años. Elena fue la primera en reaccionar y se abalanzó encima de la chica, gritando eufórica lo mucho que la había echado de menos y que ya era hora de que apareciese.

Tanto Dino como Tsunayuki miraron a la chica con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y los abrieron aún más al ver que todo el grupo se les acercaba.

Asustada era decir poco, estaba aterrorizada, no sabía el porque esa chica se le abalanzó de esa manera y sabía aún menos porque todo ese grupo la rodeó y comenzaban a hacerle preguntas. Sofocada por tanta emoción en un solo día intentó pedirle ayuda a su hermano, ella ya no sabía que más hacer.

_Hey, dejad a mi hermana tranquila.– Dino apartó a Tsunayuki de todos ellos, sorprendiéndoles por lo dicho.

_¿Hermana?– Preguntó Giotto. –Pero… ¿tú no eres un Cavallone?–

Tsunayuki frunció el ceño en confusión, –¿Cavallone? ¿Qué es eso, Dino-nii?–

Dino le envió una mirada furibunda al rubio. –Oye Andrea, podrías callarte.– Le comentó a Giotto. El rubio le miró sin entender a que se refería, que el supiese, Tsukiyo sabía de la mafia, es más, ella había sido parte de la creación de Vongola junto a ellos.

_Dino-nii, ¿Qué es Cavallone?– Volvió a repetir Tsunayuki, esta vez con voz más seria.

El rubio palideció sin saber que contestar, el resto que estaba con ellos les miraban sin entender nada. –Na-Nada, Tsu-chan. No te preocupes… ¡son grupos! En esta escuela se hacen grupos y yo estoy en ese grupo. Jajaja.– Dino se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza.

La castaña le miró con sospecha y luego pasó su mirada al grupo que les tenía rodeados, quienes les miraban con curiosidad, antes de volver a mirar a su hermano. –Ya, grupos… yo no soy Kaa-san, ¿lo sabías?– Le dijo, haciendo que su hermano empezara a sudar frío. –Y como no soy Kaa-san, me he dado cuenta de que vuestros contactos no son trigo limpio. Pero como no decíais nada, tampoco dije nada y me hice la tonta. Pero más vale que empieces a cantar o sino les cuento a todos sobre tus vergonzosos actos, Dino-nii.– Le amenazó sacando una cámara de video de su bolsa de mano.

Dino se quedó mudo, maldiciendo internamente al grupo que no solía ni acercársele. –T-Tsu-chan, hablamos luego, ¿sí? Ahora tengo cosas que hacer… ¡adiós!– Se despidió de su hermana antes de salir corriendo.

_A huido… ¡serás cobarde, Dino-nii!– Tsunayuki le gritó levantando la mano con la que sujetaba la cámara para tirársela a su hermano pero una mano más grande se la sujetó, impidiendo que hiciera tal acto.

La castaña volteó su rostro encontrándose con unos ojos azules y fríos que le hicieron estremecerse. Avergonzada por su acto bajo la mano y la mirada. –Eso no es algo que haría una señorita.– Le reprendió el de cabellos platinos, Tsunayuki murmuro un –Lo siento,– aún con la cabeza gacha.

Elena al ver que Alaude aún no le soltaba la mano sonrió con picardía. –Andrea, chicos, vámonos.– Les dijo a todos, volteándolos y arrastrándoles fuera de donde estaban esos dos.

_¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué? Ahora que la habíamos encontrado.– Se quejó Giotto sin querer irse.

Elena ya les comenzaba a alejar cuando le respondió a la pregunta, –Pues porque debemos dejarles a solas, al contrario que nosotros, parece ser que ella no tiene sus recuerdos.– Dijo poniéndose seria, pero se recuperó con rapidez. –Además, Alaude tiene mucho que hacer si quiere reconquistarla~– Dijo con voz cantarina y arrastrándoles a todos fuera del lugar.

Cuando todo el grupo desapareció, Alaude comenzó a arrastrarla. –E-Esto… ¿a-a dónde vamos?– Le preguntó dubitativa al ver la acción del mayor.

_A un lugar tranquilo.– Le contestó mirándola a los ojos y dándole una ligera sonrisa.

Sin saber porque, Tsunayuki se sonrojó y apartó su mirada del mayor, haciendo que la sonrisa de Alaude creciera y atrajera más hacia si a la castaña. El sonrojo de Tsunayuki aumentó al notar que el brazo de Alaude le rodeó su cintura y quedó más apegada a él.

_Sin duda, la vida que lleve aquí será distinta a la que he llevado en Japón hasta ahora, _pensó la castaña observando el suelo como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo mientras le sacaba, sin saberlo, una sonrisa de felicidad a su acompañante.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! Bien~ Ultimo capi y con final feliz~ Es más corto que los anteriores porque es un epílogo. Espero que no haya decepcionado~ *Nyanko intenta apartar la daga de su cuello* T-Tsuki-chan… e-está b-bien a-así, ¿v-verdad?

Tsuki:… Me gusta el final, pero no te salvas del castigo que vas a recibir *Tsuki sonríe con malicia mientras afila su daga*

…Y ninguno de los lectores a preguntado el porque llevas esa daga encima…

Tsuki: Porque yo molo igual que ellos.

…no comento…

¡Muchas gracias a quienes han seguido al fic pero muchísimas más a los que a parte de seguirlo lo han comentado~!

Bianchixgokudera25 (Tsuki: Tranquila, yo te espero a que acabes de leer el epílogo y luego decidimos si la mato. Nyanko:… que malas sois… ¡Oooh~! Así que por eso el número, bueno, yo lo comenté porque casi todo, por no decir todos, tienen número incluso el mío xD)

Alex 3 (veo que el final del capi tres no ha gustado a nadie… espero que el epílogo sí guste~)

Lizy (gracias, una que me entiende. Yo no mato personajes sin dejar algún tipo de metáfora o como quieras llamarlo, quise acabarlo así precisamente por algo. ¡Muchas gracias por ser la única que no quiere matarme! Sí ya he apuntado tus votos~)

Una que pasaba por aqui (he aquí el epílogo~ Bien, otro para ese fic, por cierto puedes votar otra vez, he puesto dos opciones por votante)

¡Special thanks a **Bianchixgokudera25**,** Piffle Priincess**,** Mizuki-chan24**,** Rin**,** Usagi grecia desu**,** Almapirata95**,** Alex 3**,** Lizy **y** Una que pasaba por aquí** por seguir el fic y comentarlo~!

Nos leemos en mi próximo fic o capi~


End file.
